


All Mine by waxbean

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Language, M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened when Adam sent the Horsepersons into the hearts and minds of humans?  Here's one take.  Adam/Brian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Mine by waxbean

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): This story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

  
[All Mine](viewstory.php?sid=121) by [waxbean](viewuser.php?uid=23)

 

  
Summary: What happened when Adam sent the Horsepersons into the hearts and minds of humans? Here's one take. Adam/Brian.  
Categories: [Slash Fanfic](browse.php?type=categories&catid=3) Characters:  None  
Genres:  Smut  
Warnings:  Language (mild)  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 3082 Read: 139  
Published: 01 Oct 2005 Updated: 01 Oct 2005

All Mine by waxbean

Beta: the amazingly talented Taigan  
Disclaimer: Pratchett and Gaiman own the Good Omens world, not me.  
word count: ~3000.

****

Brian squirmed in his seat, annoyed by the tinkling sounds of his friend wading through empty metallic soda cans and old candy wrappers.

"This has really gotten out of control, Brian. Clean your car out, already," Wensleydale harped as he got out of the car.

Brian looked around. It seemed okay to him. Adam merely snorted as they both continued to watch the retreating hunched figure stumble up the walkway. Wensleydale could still be heard mumbling as Brian leaned into the backseat of his car, hastily pushing away the remnants of take-away boxes, and causing the pungent smells of old curry to fill up the car. But there it was - his shiny silver lighter.

Not that it was all that shiny anymore.

Adam handed him a cigarette before he'd even resettled himself back in the front seat, his own dangling rather provocatively from his mouth. Brian lit them both and the two boys smoked in silence.

They didn't smoke in front of Wensleydale and Wensleydale pretended that he didn't know they did it when he wasn't around.

Brian didn't want to linger too long. He did have something in the way of plans, after all. So, he pulled away from the side street, absentmindedly noting how the breeze from his window stirred up the scents of burning tobacco, soured raita and old curry, and Adam's cologne.

"Just let me out at the Earl's Court station. No need to drive me all the way - traffic's a right bitch this time of night," Adam said, slurring his words just slightly.

"Yeah, alright, then," Brian returned. He was feeling a bit restless. And the sooner he dropped off his last passenger the sooner he could return to his flat and----

Adam was sniggering again.

"Stop it - distracting the driver isn't a good idea," Brian snapped, feeling uncomfortably vulnerable.

"Listen, just drop me off up there," Adam sighed, pointing to the bus stop. "I don't care about the extra route. You seem to be in a bit of a hurry."

Brian just nodded brusquely as if the simple movement of shaking his head could dislodge that creepy feeling that someone was watching him.

Another long sigh came from his friend. He pulled up to the curb.

"Sorry about that, mate. Okay, be safe. And... er... have a nice night," Adam said, a radiant smile gracing his face.

Brian inhaled deeply on the last of his cigarette. He briefly wondered if Wensleydale thought Adam's smile was radiant.

Adam leaned forward then, shoving the reminder of the pack of smokes in Brian's shirt pocket. As he did, the headiness of his cologne seemed to almost smother Brian. He nearly choked.

"Er -" he started lamely. Adam already had the door open. But he paused, turning his body back towards Brain, favoring him once again with that magnificent smile. Brian tried not to stare at the way the streetlight reflected on Adam's golden curls.

"Yes?"

Brian didn't answer right away, and instead looked at the steering wheel, relishing the greasy feel of the grimy plastic underneath his fingertips.

When he looked back at Adam, who was waiting rather patiently, he felt a nervous twisting in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm not really in a hurry," he said in a rush, and to his horror, he felt warmth creeping up his cheeks.

"Oh? Seems that way to me," Adam said, his smile more quirky than perfect now. But he'd leaned back into his seat and closed the door.

"So, where to then?" Adam drawled.

Brian thought hard. Lots of clubs would still be open but then again - he remembered that his flatmates were out of town for the weekend.

"My flat?"

"Got any booze?" came the lazy reply.

"Yep," Brian returned, already pulling away from the curb.

They drove along without speaking, only the rattling of crumbled up wrappers and old homework assignments filling up the quiet.

Brian was seriously nervous. And Adam seemed extremely calm.

Surprisingly, a spot right in front of Brian's apartment building was open - a nice, generous one, which would afford Brian the ability to parallel park without too much effort. He almost squealed in delight when he saw it-- only Adam's grin stopped him.

"You don't understand. That never happens to me," Brian tried to explain. But Adam just waved him off, his grin still wide and toothy.

Adam, though still calm, was more drunk that Brian realized. But he didn't begrudge Adam his shoulder as he led him into the building and towards the lift. After all, he did smell very nice.

Brian kicked over the empty grocery bags as they walked through the doorway. He settled Adam on the sofa, pushing a pile of newspapers out of the way first, before heading into the kitchen to scrounge for drinks.

"Beer okay?" he said from his position in front of the refrigerator.

He heard the faint humming of a response, grabbed two beers, and hunted around for several minutes before finding a rusty old bottle-top opener.

He hesitated for only a few seconds before plopping down on the floor, opposite Adam, who was now sprawled out across his couch.

"You don't mind me here, then?" Adam asked, between graceful swallows.

Brian drew his eyes away from his friend's throat.

"No, it's not like I wanted to be alone or anything. I just... " the lie felt heavy on his tongue.

Adam giggled then-- a discomfiting sound. "But you're really not alone, you know."

Brian didn't answer but sipped on his beer, his first alcoholic drink of the night. He was by no means a lightweight, but by the time he was finished with his drink, he felt a lot more intoxicated than he would have expected.

Rather gracelessly, he pulled himself off the floor and ambled towards the toilet. As he fumbled with the buttons on his fly, he chuckled to himself. He could almost hear Wensleydale nagging him about the chaos that was his bathroom. Even Brian was aware that it was probably bordering on unhygienic. He continued to snigger but did make a half-hearted attempt to find the bar of soap that he was certain he'd seen recently.

He found it on the floor. As he was straightening up, he caught a flash of something in the mirror. When he looked again, only his tousled sleepy-eyed reflection stared back at him. He laughed once more at his own skittishness but this time the sound seemed too hollow and slightly out of place- as if it didn't quite fit that face in the mirror.

The puttering of water at the tap drew his gaze down. The soap was gritty and covered in some kind of crusty gunk. As Brian rubbed it through his hands, the grittiness merely seemed to spread. Within the space of a few seconds, both the sink and his hands were surely dirtier than before. He sighed to himself and reached for the ratty old towel hanging over the toilet. He tried to wipe off the grit but merely succeeded in rubbing it in as the towel had clearly been last used to clean up some mucky spill.

Brian finally settled on vigorously wiping his hands against his jeans before he returned to the living room.

Adam's head was thrown back against the sofa, the lovely curve of the bottom of his neck illuminated in the sickly yellow light streaming in from the gas station across from the flat. Brian licked his lips.

"What took you so long, Brian?" Adam said while Brian watched the dip and rise of his throat as he spoke.

"Wha?" Brian mumbled as he flopped back down on the floor.

Adam laughed and then leaned down onto the couch, stretching out fully across it.

"I know why you were in such a hurry, you know," Adam said casually, as if he was merely remarking on the weather.

Brian could literally feel blood rushing into his cheeks. He stuttered and then gave up on speech, knowing that his flushed face was doing all the talking for him. He hung his head to avoid those all-knowing eyes.

But in a single graceful rolling move, Adam was off of the sofa and kneeling right before Brian.

Deft cool fingers tilted his chin up until his gaze was locked with his dearest friend's.

Adam said nothing but looked at him deeply. In fact, Brian was certain that no doctor, dentist, or even x-ray technician could ever probe so deeply into him.

"Oh, of course," Adam said after several infernally long minutes. With his fingers still at his jaw, Adam reached up with his thumb and ran the soft pad across Brian's bottom lip. It glided across sensuously, no doubt due to the remains of all that buttery popcorn they'd shared earlier than evening.

"Adam?" Brian whispered.

"Shhh?" Adam returned, as now both of his thumbs were sliding across Brian's bottom lip.

Brian merely gulped, feeling entirely overwhelmed by his body's furious reaction to this simple touch. He tried again to say something - anything.

"No, no?" Adam said as he continued to gaze deeply into Brian's eyes.

Then he felt those smooth fingers cup his cheeks, pulling his face even closer. Unconsciously Brian licked his lips, his tongue running over one of Adam's thumbs.

"Mmm?" Adam tasted like nothing. Like nothing else in the entire world. His skin was all his own.

Brian wanted nothing more than to close his eyes, lean in to his friend even further and taste those achingly close lips.

"Soon," Adam breathed. "But first, I'd like to see what you were going to do tonight."

"What?" Brian squeaked. Adam's smile was closed and smug. He pulled away from Brian and settled back onto the couch, though this time he was sitting upright, giving him his full attention.

"Go on. Both of you."

For all of about two seconds, Brian wondered if his friend was drunk enough to have lost his grip on reality. But that thought was interrupted by such an immense wave of desire that all Brian could do was lean back on both of his hands, and ride it out.

"What was that?" Brian tried to choke out. But another wave of such intensity hit him and he wasn't at all sure that he'd managed to get his words out.

He was burning up - from what he was not sure. But he felt as if he was on fire on the inside. He ripped off his shirt, slinging it haphazardly onto a sack of garbage that he'd meant to take out that morning.

He looked down at his chest, surprised to see drivels of sweat beads clinging to patches of fevered red skin. As if he was on the outside of his body, looking in, he watched his left hand trace a tiny circle around his right nipple, smearing whatever he'd gotten on his hands in the bathroom in with the sweat. The dark swirly mess was an easy trail to follow as his left hand moved over to his left nipple. This time, his hand was much rougher, pulling and tweaking at the soft dark flesh.

Unbidden, a moan escaped his lips and his fingers pulled and stroked with more urgency.

On some level, Brian was aware that none of this made any sense. He knew, even as drunk as he felt, that he should retain enough control of his body to not just sit here - before Adam - and touch himself. Yet, here he was, shirtless, sweaty, dirty, and uncontrollably touching himself. Inanely, he wondered if he might later be able to claim possession by some mad demon or another?

Adam's laugh brought him out of his thoughts and fully back into the moment. Brian's eyes snapped up in time to catch those glorious full lips twisting into a smirk. But he also saw darkened eyes, and flushed skin, and he heard his friend's raspy breathing.

Adam was enjoying this.

And that thought was ultimately what pushed Brian over the edge.

Now he didn't care that he didn't understand what was happening to his body. He didn't care that he was about to stroke himself off - just as he'd ached to do all evening - in front of his childhood friend.

His movements had become almost frantic as he rolled over just enough to be able to prop himself up against a stack of dirty laundry, before plunging both of his hands down into in his trousers.

With one greasy hand he pulled at the buttons while the other firmly cupped his aching erection. It seemed to take far too long to tug his jeans open. He settled for pulling them down to his knees, grateful that he'd at least forgone his underwear. That was one less barrier to get through.

Usually, when Brain wanked, he did so in the shower. He liked the spray of hot water all over his body as he leisurely touched himself. He liked using that fancy non-soap soap that his mother had given him for his last birthday as a lubricant. He enjoyed the slippery feel of his hand fisting his cock, the smells of shampoo and toothpaste and expensive soap heavy in the damp air around him. He liked being clean when he did it because it was that much easier to imagine that it was Adam's fingers grasping him and slowly wrenching his orgasm from his body.

This was nothing like that. There was absolutely nothing clean about laying on the floor with his bare arse no doubt covered in gritty dust. The smells that lingered in the air about two feet from the floor were almost foul. And the slippery greasy hand that was stroking his cock was most definitely his and not Adam's. There was nothing about this scenario that could force Brian away from the reality of his own body.

And yet Adam was there. Watching. Breathing heavily. His hands quiet by his sides, leaving a tell-tale bulge utterly unattended.

Brian tried to look at him, tried to watch his friend watching him. But his own eyes kept returning downwards. It was not that Brian didn't enjoy himself- he did. But this was different. He'd never been so into his body - so attracted to himself. And so he couldn't keep his hands from tugging and pulling and rubbing against the length of his body. He was all but mesmerized by the shiny residue along his cock left in the wake of his frenzied stroking.

He knew it wouldn't be long now, as he increased the pressure to that stretch of skin just behind his balls. His cock was slick with sweat and pre-come and whatever the hell had been all over his hands. Leaning back into the laundry pile, he thrust his hips upwards, fisting his cock roughly and squeezing his balls. The sounds of his and Adam's breathing and the slapping of skin on skin were almost deafening his ears.

There was no thought for anything else. Changing the angle of his fist just slightly, he tugged on the head of his cock one last time. With a loud cry, he came, spurting hot white fluid all over his hands and stomach.

Dazed, he sank back onto clothes and absentmindedly pondered the viscosity of the come that was threatening to drip down the sides of his torso.

He was several seconds behind reality. So it wasn't until he heard a raspy voice breathing, "Move along now. You know he's mine," that he realized Adam was on him, enveloping him with his body, his hands and his tongue lapping up the sweat and the come and grime.

"Brian, my Brian," he was whispering, over and over. And when Adam's lips finally found his own, Brian was surprised to find that Adam tasted like him - salty and slightly bitter at the same time. He'd thought that nothing could ever make such an imprint on Adam. But there he was, his tongue licking and tasting himself all over Adam's lips and inside his mouth.

And when Adam came, still fully clothed, thrusting against Brian's thigh, Brian shuddered, feeling the other boy's pleasure reverberate through him in near-painful waves.

Adam slumped against him, his curls tickling the sensitive place just under Brian's chin. And Brian held him close for several long quiet moments.

When Adam finally rolled away from him, Brian took a deep breath and tried to make his brain understand what had just happened. But things just weren't adding up. Never in a million years, would Brian have thought that he'd wank on the dingy floor of his living room, in front of his best friend, only to be joined by said friend before it was all over and done with.

A small chuckle drew Brian's unfocused gaze back to Adam.

Adam was laying flat on the floor, his curls mussed, his skin still flushed. His shirt was half tucked and half untucked. There was a spreading wet spot on the top left side of his pants. And there were glistening smudges of dirt and come and sweat on his cheeks. Brian had never seen Adam so disheveled - so thoroughly debouched. He'd never found Adam to be so awesomely beautiful either.

Seconds later, he realized that he was having trouble breathing as though something heavy had suddenly squashed his chest.

"Hey," Adam said softly, rising from the floor. Then he leaned in, planting soft kisses all over Brian's mouth.

"I understand," he whispered. "I think you're beautiful, too."

The anxiety that had been threatening to drown Brian seemed to dissipate as suddenly as it had come. There was nothing but truth reflecting in those startlingly blue eyes.

Brian let himself fall back against Adam, finding solace, acceptance and love there in his arms.

As he felt his eyes grow heavy, the last thing that he heard was Adam's quiet voice.

"You are mine."

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=121>


End file.
